1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless communications technology, and more specifically, to a technology related to a distributed antenna system.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,639,982 discloses a typical distributed antenna system including a digital host unit and digital remote units. Such a distributed antenna system improves reliability and coverage with reduced total power by splitting a radio frequency signal into a plurality of remote units that are spatially separate from each other. An uplink signal, which is transmitted from the plurality of digital remote units to an uplink, is added in a time domain at a digital host unit, which is then transmitted to a mobile telecommunications switching office (MTSO).
Since the radio frequency signal is transmitted through an optical fiber network, etc. in a time domain, there may be poor transmission efficiency because of data redundancy, and it may be difficult to analyze characteristics of individual digital radio frequency signals at digital remote units.